Attempts at developing mechanical hair cutting guides, as in the present invention, for providing a generally uniform length hair cut have in the past been largely unsuccessful. Such devices have heretofor been unable to function properly or adequately where the hair length desired (after the cut) was longer than one half inch. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,902, issued Oct. 11, 1966 to Korst.
More typically, hair stylists and barbers have relied upon nonmechanical techniques for delivering precision haircuts. One technique commonly used, for example, is referred to as the "comb-and-finger method." With this technique, the stylist lifts a section of hair away from the head with a comb, and then pinches it between two fingers. The outwardly extending segment of hair (that which extends beyond the fingers) is then cut with a scissors or the like. Obviously this technique involves a great deal of judgment on the part of the stylist (e.g., to cut the desired length of hair) and therefore greatly lends itself to the possibility of human error. Furthermore, proficiency in this technique requires a great deal of experience; mistakes in the early part of a stylist's training are inevitable.
A related technique, often referred to as the "scissors-over-comb method," similarly requires the stylist to draw a section of hair away from the subject's head with a comb. The stylist then cuts the section of hair extending beyond the outwardly directed section of the comb. As with the comb-and-finger method, a great deal of judgment is required on the part of the stylist, and, as before, this technique is particularly susceptible to error.
The present invention advantageously overcomes the problems associated with earlier mechanical devices used as hair cutting guides. Additionally, a device according to the present invention removes the need for a stylist to make judgments about the hair being cut, and, more importantly, substantially reduces the risk of error associated with the hair cutting and styling process. Indeed, utilizing a device according to the invention as described herein would permit even an unskilled user to achieve professional looking results.